


Out of reach

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck wants to kiss yukhei but he cant reach to his lips





	Out of reach

Donghyuck wasn't short. Nor small. Nor soft. But when he was with his boyfriend he was all three of them. And he didn't like it. Okay maybe he did a bit. But it was still annoying. And it was all yukhei's fault...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuck was just innocently cooking eggs for breakfast when huge hands wrapped around his waist and a warm breath tickled his neck. Yukhei said "good morning baby" and peppered donghyuck's neck with soft kisses.

Now, if that exact scene happened a few months ago donghyuck would freak out, jump and hit yukhei on the head with a spatula, however he got used to his boyfriend's ways of showing affection in the most random times, so he caressed yukhei's hair with his free hand and murmured back a soft "good morning"

"I missed you" yukhei said, placing a long kiss on donghyuck's mole.

"We were literally cuddling just an hour ago."

"I know. But still. I missed you. I never wanna leave you. Baby, i love you."

Other people might have think yukhei was exaggerating showing his affection to donghyuck but this was just how yukhei was. He was always so honest, maybe way too honest, about his emotions, his feelings. He never ever lied or faked anything. He didn't need to. Everything he did and said was coming from the bottom of his heart and that's why he never hesitated to show his affection and love to people he loved.

And donghyuck knew it. Donghyuck knew when yukhei said "i never wanna leave you" he meant it. Donghyuck knew when yukhei said "i never loved anyone ever the way i love you" he meant it. Donghyuck knew when yukhei said "i just woke up" he actually woke up early just to watch him sleep. Donghyuck just knew...

Donghyuck pecked yukhei's cheek that was lying on top of his shoulder and said "i love you too." Then he turned off the oven, placed the well coked eggs on the plates and turned around to put his hands on yukhei's shoulders.

They had a silent but filled with heart eyes and sweet smiles staring contest. Donghyuck made a move forward to yukhei but then backed away and broke their eye contact.

"What?"

Donghyuck kept quiet.

"Baby what happened?"

Donghyuck puffed out and said "i was gonna kiss you"

Yukhei's eyebrow raised in confusion "then why you didn't ?"

"Cause i know i can't reach to your lips"

Yukhei screamed and died on the inside a bit when donghyuck pouted. Oh god this boy was going to he his death, won't he?

"You could've tiptoe"

Donghyuck knew yukhei was teasing him. Oh he knew.

"Fuck you, you know i still can't reach it even when i tiptoe." Donghyuck said and tried to get out of yukhei's grip to walk away but yukhei didn't let him and pulled donghyuck even closer.

"You should've just told me" yukhei said and leaned down to kiss donghyuck.

That was the exact moment donghyuck started melting. Yukhei was the only person who could make donghyuck feel like that. He was the only one whose touched burned donghyuck's skin. Like ice. In a sooting way. He was the only one who could make donghyuck feel so safe and sound like that...

"You gotta stop teasing me." Donghyuck said breathelessly when they broke the kiss.

"You gotta stop being so cute"

Donghyuck hit on his shoulder. Hard.

"Shut up. Idiot."

"You love this idiot" yukhei said, smirking against donghyuck's lips.

And all donghyuck could do was sighing and admitting the defeat.

"God damn i do"

It was donghyuck who kissed the other this time. But he had to pull yukhei by the neck down to his own lips.

It was annoying. Having a tall as hell bf. But it was fine as long as his kisses felt like heaven...


End file.
